La soledad de Fran
by Nozomi Yuki
Summary: Con la vuelta de Mammon, Fran a perdido su lugar en la Varia y parece que a perdido su lugar en todos los sitios donde creía tener su hueco aunque fuera pequeño ¿Qué hará ahora que no tiene a donde ir? ¿Se resignará?


Hola, aquí vengo con otro fic después de demasiado tiempo de estar inactiva. En este caso es un fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano, pero la historia aquí narrada es enteramente mía.

* * *

Después de que el joven décimo jefe Vongola viniera al futuro y derrotara a Byakuran salvando con eso el futuro y todos los mundos paralelos, las famosas y poderosas personas, los Arcobalenos, resucitaron. Por lo que mi puesto como ilusionista en la Varia tenía los días contados, Mammon iba a volver tarde o temprano. Lo sabía, realmente lo sabía desde el principio cuando mi maestro me dejó sin mas a cargo de los asesinos de élite de Vongola, solo era un sustituto, un reemplazo temporal hasta que llegara la famosa y adorada Mammon. Estaba mentalizado desde el principio de que sería expulsado nada más regresar ella, pero creo, que con el paso del tiempo y de acostumbrarme a los mimos de mami Luss, a los enfados y destrozos del bossu, a los gritos del capitán idiota y... ¿al sadismo de sempai? si, también a sempai me acostumbré, pensé que me dejarían quedarme aún ella volver.

Pero no fue así, el trato con el décimo era que solo estaría en ausencia de Mammon, así que sin casi tener tiempo para hacer las maletas y despidiéndome a toda prisa de las personas que habían pasado tanto tiempo conmigo, fui expulsado. El maestro vino a buscarme para llevarme a Kokuyo Land, supongo que para que no sintiera tanta "tristeza" y nostalgia por tener que irme. Estuve conviviendo con él y con los demás durante un par de semanas hasta que el maestro me habló algo serio, diciéndome que no podría quedarme más con ellos, que era joven y aún todo por lo que había pasado podía escapar del peso de la mafia, no supe como tomar eso, la verdad me parecía algo egoísta e ingenuo por su parte que pensara que podía olvidar todo lo vivido como si nada, apartarme de lo poco que me unía a la gente con la que conviví y crecí a la que, aunque me cueste horrores admitirlo quizá podría decir que quería o a alguno incluso más... la gente a la que podría llamar "familia".

Así que en poco tiempo fui expulsado de nuevo y otra vez por culpa de mi maestro, ya que el trato lo firmó él con el décimo sin contar que sería yo el que trataría con los miembros de la Varia, el que les tomaría cariño, el que lamentaría irse, el que quería quedarse aunque fuera un bajo cargo pero no tenía voz ni voto, el maestro elegía por mi al margen de todo, eligió en ese momento y volvió a elegir después, echándome de Kokuyo Land con la escusa de que viviera como un adolescente "normal", ni yo me creía normal de pequeño, menos ahora después de convivir en mi infancia con una piña y otra gente rara y en mi adolescencia con los mayores locos que puedas llegar a conocer.

No sé que me molesta más o que me "afecta" más, si el que mi maestro me echara no pudiéndome quedar ni con él, o el perder de vista a esos perturbados tan divertidos, ni un día me aburría molestándolos, hasta al "invisible Levi" que no sé que pinta en la Varia aún y eso que estuve años en ella, es tan inútil, pero ese es otro tema que como el protagonista es Levi a nadie le importa.

La verdad no esperaba que después que se acabara el tiempo de estar en la Varia no tendría a donde ir, supongo que creía que el maestro me acogería otra vez y volvería a vivir con él como en mi infancia, pero claro, si ya lo liberé de Vendicare ya no le soy necesario, así que mejor buscar una escusa y deshacerse de mi.

Ahora me encontraba con las maletas en la calle, caminando por las calles de Japón pensando en que hacer y a donde ir, no podía volver a Francia, no después de haberme ido de esa manera y de que pasaran tantos años apenas dando señales de vida a mi abuela, pero en cierta manera era lo mejor, que se olvidara de mi, que llegara el punto en el que no recordara que tenía un nieto, así si me pasaba algo ella no sufriría. Creo que el convivir con más gente me hizo no ser tan egoísta, ser más humano, recuerdo de pequeño cuando me dejaba llevar por el río esperando llegar al mar, nunca había pensado en lo que se asustaría al no verme mas, por eso quizá me fui con el hada de las piñas como si nada, pero al crecer y convivir con los demás, con esos extraños tiernos mafiosos de la Vongola, me hizo recapacitar y enviarle una carta tranquilizándola explicándole de todo lo ocurrido, a mi manera claro está, porque decirle que estaba en la mafia rodeado de gente rara y muy peligrosa no lo encontraba realmente muy tranquilizador para nadie, menos para una anciana de su edad.

Continuando con mi "paseo" acabé frente a un puesto de helados pidiendo uno de pistacho, me encantaba ese sabor y color, fui a un parque próximo sentándome en un banco y poder comerlo tranquilamente mientras seguía meditando que iba ha hacer, no todo iba a ser malo en este mes, que el heladero tuviera helado de mi sabor favorito era una prueba de ello, el helado era mi consuelo a todo lo ocurrido, era como una pequeña luz, verde, de esperanza.

Mientras acababa mi helado miré al cielo y me pareció ver una pequeña lucecita amarilla que pasaba volando por el, en ese momento recapacité todo lo ocurrido, lo que había pensado y hecho. No era propio de mi estar de esta manera lamentándome, menos cuando realmente no había hecho nada para cambiar las cosas, mi maestro había empezado hace mucho tiempo a dirigir mi vida para su provecho pero ahora era el momento de tomar las riendas del asunto y redirigir mi vida como quiera, ya que es mi vida, de nadie más.

Me levanté decidido, volvería a Italia y pediría volver a ingresar en la Varia, esta vez como yo mismo sin ser sustituto de nadie, por mi propia voluntad, volvería a ser un miembro de la élite de la Varia aún tener que estar en un principio a la sombra de Mammon por ser la ilusionista principal, pero demostraría a todos que podía llegar a ser incluso mejor que ella si quería, no solo una sombra.

Por una vez sería yo mismo y lucharía con mi propia voluntad, no sería Fran alumno de o sustituto de, solo sería yo, sería Fran.

¿Quien dijo que no podía haber dos ilusionistas en el equipo de élite de la Varia?

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
